1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article producing terminal apparatus, an article producing method, and a program, which produces an article using image data and are suitable for use in a print service or the like which produces, as an article, a photograph image having, for example, image data printed.
2. Description of the Related Art    [Patent reference 1] JP-A-2001-109592    [Patent reference 2] JP-A-2002-359709
There are self-service type print terminal apparatuses (also called “kiosk terminals”) which are placed in shops, such as a photograph service shop and a convenience store, and allow a user (customer) to operate each apparatus to print out images or the like picked up with a digital still camera.
Specifically, a customer carries a recording medium having picked-up image data recorded therein into a shop and loads the recording medium into a print terminal apparatus. One of available recording media is a memory card known as “MEMORY STICK (Registered Trademark of Sony Corporation)”.
The print terminal apparatus is provided with a slot for a memory card. As a customer loads a memory card into the slot, the print terminal apparatus reads and displays image data stored in the memory card. The customer performs an operation to select an image to be printed from the displayed images or set the number of prints, the size thereof and so forth. In accordance with the customer's operation, the print terminal apparatus accepts the order and does the designated printing. The customer can receive printed photographs on the premise.